


We´ll hold you when things go wrong

by outrodionysos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soobin best leader, this is really short, this is soft, txt best boys, yeonjun best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outrodionysos/pseuds/outrodionysos
Summary: Soobin got hurt during practice and tried to hide it from his members.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	We´ll hold you when things go wrong

The members had spent the whole day in the practice room, going over their choreography for hours on end. They´re in the middle of promotions for their new album and high on excitement. Currently, they´re practicing one of their hardest and most exhausting choreographies of their comeback. Soobin could see the members stretching and mentally preparing for it. "It´s already 8PM, did they really have to end the day with that song?" Kai complained as he stole Yeonjun´s water bottle. "We´re almost finished anyways, let´s just get this over with so that we can return home soon." Soobin replied as the other members agreed and started to get in formation. They started off pretty smoothly, even though they were exhausted to no end. Yeonjun put all of his energy into the dance and finished it off flawlessly. Taehyun and Beomgyu were almost asleep minutes before but now there´s not a single hint of sleepiness left on their faces and moves. Kai wasn´t much different, he gave is all to their last dance but he also really looked forward to going home soon. Soobin, like his members, put in his last energy into the choreography. His moves were perfect and on point. Though at one particular harsh move he might have put too much of his energy into it. His ankle gave out under him and he could clearly hear a cracking sound coming from it. He screamed out in pain and fell. Distantly, he could hear hsi members shout out his name and someone stopping the music. In a matter of seconds he felt hands around him and looked into the worried faces of his members. "Soobin! Oh god, are you okay?" Yeonjun put an arm around Soobin´s waist and held his hand. Soobin barely registered that though because at that exact moment the pain from his ankle shot up. "I´m fine, hyung, really. I was just being careless and fell over, nothing serious, really." Yeonjun tightend his hold on his boyfriend while Beomgyu went out to find their manager. "Soobin-hyung, we all saw what happened. Please don´t hide your pain from us." Kai said and grabbed Soobin´s free hand. They all know that Soobin is one of the least likely members to ever confess when he´s in pain. He´d rather keep it to himself and deal with it himself, rather than burden his members with it. They all tried to convince him that he´d never be a burden to them but Soobin´s really stubborn. The realisation that Soobin might be in pain but isn´t confiding in anyone hurt Yeonjun a lot back then. Since he found that out he tried his best to make Soobin feel as comfortable and safe with him as possible. Soobin noticed that, of course, and he swore his heart leapt right out of his chest. "Soobinnie, it´s okay. It´s not your fault that you got hurt. We were all tired and exhausted." Yeonjun rubbed small circles on his waist and Soobin found himself smiling slightly despite evrything. "Exactly! It can happen, so please don´t try to hide your pain from us." Taehyun stated. "We´re a family here and we´re supposed to look out for each other, aren´t we? Isn´t that what families do? They look out for each other and care for each other. Hyung, we all care about you and when we see you clearly hurt we want to help and be there for you. So please don´t try to hide it from us. Especially when we´re all in the same room, I mean, we all saw that and we aren´t stupid, you know." "Damn right!" Beomgyu entered the room with their manager, who immediatly went to check on Soobin. He put his hands around Soobin ankle and applied slight pressure. Soobin let out a cry of pain and squeezed Yeonjun´s hand. "Shh, it´s okay. It´s over now, Binnie. We just had to make sure if you broke anything. It´s okay." Soobin let his head fall back onto Yeonjun´s shoulder and squeezed his hand once again. "It doesn´t seem like you broke something, which is a huge relief. But we´ll drive by the hospital anyways, just to be safe." They all nodded and made their way out of the practice room. Yeonjun put his hands under Soobin´s thighs and the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Soobin began to drift off and Yeonjun just placed a small kiss on his head. Soobin opened his eyes and gave him a small smile. After returning from the hospital, the members spilled into their dorm and began to prepare dinner. They all discussed how to make Soobin feel most comfortable and came up with the perfect plan: Cuddles & food. 

Yeonjun was carrying Soobin to the living room and carefully placed him onto the coach. Soobin´s ankle was sprained and still hurt like hell, so Yeonjun went to grab some ice-packs and blankets. He carefully put the ice onto Soobin´s ankle to which the latter still hissed at. "Sorry, baby but this will make you feel better soon" He placed another kiss on his forehead and then draped the blankets around Soobin. "Hyung, we made your favourite food!" Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai came into the living room carrying various plates of food and placed them near Soobin. "Guys, this is really sweet but you didn´t have to go through such lenghts for me.." Soobin began to fiddle with the end of the blanket put Yeonjun took his hand again and began to interwine their fingers. "Hyung, I told you, we´re a family! When things go wrong, no matter what is is, we´ll be here for you." "Taehyun´s right, you know. So you better start getting used to this because we aren´t stopping anytime soon!" Beomgyu annouced as Kai draped his arms around Soobin. "It´s cuddle-time! Someone hold Yeonjun-hyung back, he´ll just keep Soobin-hyung all to himself." "HUENING KAI!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :3 if you´re reading this take care of yourself & stay hydrated!  
> You can find me on twitter @/gldnwonderland I´ll post a yeonbin au there soon ! :3


End file.
